lasjanfandomcom-20200215-history
Khilafah (Caliphate)
''Bismillah al-Rahman al-Rahim, '' The Khilafah is the general leadership of all the Muslims in the whole world, to implement the Islamic Shari’a laws, and to carry the Islamic da’wa to the world. It is the political entity which brings the Muslims together and unites their lands. The Messenger of Allah (saw) has ordered the Muslims to have one Khalifah who will rule them with the Islamic Shari’a. It has been reported in Sahih Muslim that the Messenger of Allah (saw) said: ...’there will be Khulafaa who will number many. They asked: ‘Then what do you order us to do?’ He (saw) said: ‘Give allegiance (bay’a) to them one after another’. And he (saw) said: ‘If the bay’a has been given to two Khulafaa, kill the latter of them.’ The Khilafah is the state about whose return the Messenger of Allah (saw) has given us glad tidings when he said: ‘...then there will be a Khilafah on the way of Prophethood’. The Khilafah is the state which will apply on the Muslims what Allah has made obligatory from the Islamic Shari’a rules regarding judiciary, ruling, economy, social aspect, education and foreign policy. The Khilafah is the Islamic state which will apply what Allah has made obligatory in terms of undertaking Jihad to carry the Islamic Message to the world and protecting the land of the Muslims and defending their blood, honour, property and those that are under their protection (dhimma). It is the state which will prohibit the munkar from which the Muslims have been ordered to refrain. And it will eliminate all forms of corruption in society and protect the creed. Thus, it will prevent any deviation from the creed and any slander or attack made against it. The Khilafah will spread the atmosphere of Iman, purity and noble morals in all sectors of society, in the media, educational institutes and organisations. The citizens of the Islamic state will not fear for their sons and daughters being swept away by calls to munkar, corruption and moral degeneration. The Khilafah will undertake what the Muslims have been ordered to do in terms of getting rid of enmity and hostility between Muslims and distancing them from any form of partisanship or tribalism. The state does not belong to a faction or mazhab, rather it has one outlook towards its citizens. It implements the rules of Islam upon them according to the strongest evidence in the Kitab and Sunnah. It is not a state based on a race or colour. An Arab is not superior to a non-Arab and nor is a white person superior to a black person except by taqwa (the fear of Allah). Each Muslim should be concerned about all of the rules of Islam, because he has been addressed by them. And he should be concerned about all Muslims in the world and he has been ordered to have this concern for them. Allah ta’ala said: "The believers are nothing else than brothers" 49:10 And He (saw) said: ‘The similitude of the believers in their love for each other, and the mercy they have for each other and the kindness they show to each other is that of one body which when one of its limbs hurts then the entire body responds to that part with sleeplessness and fever.’The Islamic Khilafah is the state of all Muslims. It is their demand and an obligation on their necks. In Sahih Muslim it has been reported that the Messenger of Allah (saw) said: ‘whosoever dies without an oath of allegiance (bay’a) on his neck, he will die the death of Jahiliyya.’ Thus, the Muslim in America is like the Muslim in Europe. And the Muslim in China is like the Muslim in Indonesia and the Muslim in Lebanon is like the Muslim in Morocco. All of them are ordered to adhere to the rules of Islam and it is obligatory on them to establish the Islamic Khilafah. Every Muslim should have firm conviction that he belongs to the one Muslim Ummah, and that it is not allowed for the Muslims to remain divided and weak in the countries created, and imposed on them by colonialism. Rather, they should gain awareness and work to merge these artificial entities into one state. Therefore, the Muslim in Egypt should call for the Islamic Khilafah and work for it, so that Egypt can be part of the Islamic Khilafah. Likewise, the Muslim in Kuwait should call for Kuwait to be part of the Islamic Khilafah. And the same should take place in Sudan, Pakistan, Iraq, Iran, Syria, Lebanon and the rest of the Muslim countries. The Islamic Khilafah is not a state which looks after the affairs of Muslims only, rather it will look after the affairs of anyone who carries the citizenship of the Islamic state, whether he be a Muslim or a non-Muslim. He has the right to complete protection, enjoying legal rights and obligations. There is no discrimination in terms of the judiciary or the looking after of affairs. The blood, property, and honour of non-Muslims is preserved and protected. The Muslim knows that truth and falsehood do not meet, and that Kufr and Iman cannot co-exist. And he knows his call for the unification of Muslims countries and application of Islam will be countered and fought by the Kuffar and their agents. Hence, the Messenger (saw) and those with him, did not find any acceptance or welcome from the Kuffar. On the contrary, they found unsheathed swords and angry hearts. And hence the great Islamic battles took place and victory was for Islam. This is a fact Allah has informed us about in His Noble Kitab: He (swt) said: "They had nothing against them, except that they believed in Allah, the All-Mighty, Worthy of all Praise!" 85:8 And He (swt) said: "Verily, those who disbelieve spend their wealth to hinder (men) from the Path of Allah" 8:36 And He (swt) said: "And they will never cease fighting you until they turn your back from your deen if they can" 2:217 And here is the test for the Muslim. Either he calls to that which Allah has ordered him and patiently bears the trial and tribulation and (he believes) Allah is his Helper. Or he neglects what Allah has obliged on him and accordingly earns Allah’s anger and displeasure and falls prey to the machinations of the oppressors and kuffar whose mind will find no rest as long as there is a Muslim entity. Like the Muslims of Kosovo and Bosnia how their submission did not intercede for them, rather a war of annihilation was launched against them in the Balkans. What has happened or is happening in Palestine, Kashmir, Cheshnia, and Iraq, are but live examples of what affliction and hardship the Muslims have come to expect, when they do not embark on taking their affairs into their own hands to thwart any affliction before it moves against them. The Muslim Ummah everywhere knows that her liberation will be through Islam and through its rule. And she knows that her rulers have misled and failed her. And she knows that she occupies an important strategic area, containing vast natural resources, and that she forms a quarter of the inhabitants on earth. The Ummah has to decide on taking matters into her own hands. And put her reliance in Allah as He (swt) has ordered, deriving her strength from Him (swt), and having confidence that He is the One Who gives honour and dignity (mu’iz) and He is the One Who brings disgrace and humiliation (muzil). Then by the determination of her sons and the support of the sincere people of power in her lands. And while reciting the saying of Allah (swt): "How often a small group overcame a mighty host by Allah’s Leave?" 2:249 And His (swt) saying: "Allah loves those who put their trust (in Him)" 3:159 And His saying: "Whosoever desires honour, power and glory then to Allah belongs all honour, power and glory" 35:10 Then, after this, she acts wisely using the experience of the sincere politicians at her disposal, combining strength, politics and planning. She then builds her industry, gains awareness of the current international situation and balance of power. Then, she should act in a manner that will bring her success and continuity, and oppose, with the strength of her creed and the determination of her people, every aggression, striving with heart and soul, for supporting the deen and protecting the Muslim lands. Then, with the permission of Allah, will the Ummah prevail over her enemy, and that day the believers will rejoice for the victory of Allah. And that is not hard for Allah (swt). O Muslims. Indeed Allah has honoured us with Islam and gave power and glory (‘izza) through it. He (swt) said: "But honour, power and glory belong to Allah, His Messenger (saw), and to the believers’63:8 So hasten towards the work with which Allah and His Messenger (saw) are pleased, and work with those who are working to implement Allah’s command to establish the righteous Islamic Khilafah on the way of the Prophethood, so that you may attain the good of this dunya and the Akhira. "But Allah will complete His Light even though the disbelievers hate it" 61:8 Thus, the Islamic Khilafah is the protector of the Muslim countries.Its establishment is fard and neglecting to work for it is haram. Category:Caliphate